Heal My Soul
by The-Future-Is-Now
Summary: What if the events in the Chamber of Secrets had gone differently? What if Harry Potter could not have saved Ginny? What if Tom Riddle had seen Harry's potential? One-shot. Slash. HP/TMR.


**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Here's another one-shot as promised!**

**Warning: This is a SLASH a.k.a MALE/MALE; if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Summary: What if the events in the Chamber of Secrets had gone differently? What if Harry Potter could not save Ginny? What if Tom Riddle had seen Harry's potential? One-shot. Slash. HP/TMR**

* * *

**H**arry Potter was sprawled on the dirty stone floor, writhing in pain as the basilisk venom made its way through his bloodstream, slowly paralyzing his body. His eyes were droopy, and his already blurred vision was becoming dark around the edges.

He had to use all of his remaining strength to keep them open.

He shifted his eyes from the dying girl on the floor, to the smirking teenager above him.

"The famous Harry Potter," Tom Riddle sneered looking down at his pitiful form," will die at the hands of a memory."

Harry shifted his position, raising his wand hand up and murmured something under his breath. A brief flash of red escaped his wand but nothing improved his situation. Apparently, in his weak state of mind, he had tried to use expelliarmus on the crimson eyed memory.

Tom Riddle's laughed reverberated across the chamber's walls.

"You actually believed that you could save yourself now?" Tom asked, chuckling darkly to himself. Harry's eyes were beginning to feel heavier and heavier as the passing seconds flew by. His eyes were dominating his need to keep them open; all he wanted to do was rest, escape just for a little while.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a bird's call could be heard.

"Interesting," he heard Tom whisper, as the bird made it's way to Harry. It swooped down by its side and…began to cry?

A tingling sensation went up his arm as the bird let its teardrops fall unto his wound; his eyes began to feel less heavy as the sensation went about his entire body. He finally gathered the strength to sit up and look at his wound.

Fawkes, for it was indeed Dumbledore's bird, had managed to heal it!

"Of course, phoenix's have healing powers," he heard Tom say as he examined his wound.

"No matter," Tom continued, "the process is complete."

Harry shot up on his feet, unbalanced at first but standing tall nonetheless. He held his wand in front of him, prepared to fight.

"Why would you fight me Harry? I'm the only friend you have left." Tom said, moving closer to him.

"What are you on about?" Harry yelled, not moving an inch from where he stood. Tom smiled at him, seeming amused.

"Harry…what do you would happen if you appeared before Hogwarts with a dead girl in your arms?" Tom asked, smile still in place.

"They would…they would understand that I couldn't save her." Harry answered. He looked at Ginny; her small, porcelain doll face was white…and lifeless.

"Really?" Tom asked, "You honestly believe that the Weasley's, that your best friend Ron, would forgive you after putting so much faith in you? You honestly believe that they would forgive you after their daughter, the only girl in the family, had died under your watch?"

Harry suddenly felt as though he were suffocating. Realization suddenly pushed its way into his brain. He knew that the Weasley's would never welcome him back into their home after this; he knew that his reputation, his friends would leave him after they heard what had taken place here.

"My, _dear_ Harry. I can help you. I understand you tried your best. If it wasn't for that bird you would be as dead as she is right now." Tom moved closer to him; Harry had slowly put his wand down. His knees felt weak, his mind did not allow positive thoughts to enter.

What would Dumbledore say if he went to his office with Ginny in his arms, dead? What would Ron do if he saw that, after so much trouble, his sister had not gotten out alive? Would anyone look at him the same again? Could the Weasley's, Dumbledore, everyone, find it within their hearts to forgive him?

They already thought he was the one who had caused the students to become petrified; they already looked on at him with weary eyes. What if they thought he was been lying, and blamed him for the students and the death of Ginny? Would they throw him into Azkaban like Hagrid? Hagrid, who had done nothing wrong, but had found himself in the same situation Harry was in now?

Harry felt faint.

"You realize, don't you Harry, that what I'm saying is true?"

"….Yes" Harry replied, in a small voice. Tom was close, very close to him, a hairline away from his face.

"Will you be willing to come with me, and be my right hand man? We could be powerful, you and I. And you would never, _never_ have to worry about me turning my back on you, Harry. I'd always want you, no matter what." Tom said, bringing a hand to Harry's scar.

Harry's scar burned slightly, but he ignored the pain. Thoughts flew about rapidly in his mind; he did not know what to do next. Should he go and join Tom Riddle? Did he mean what he said when he told him he would keep him, and never turn his back on him?

"How do I know what you say is true?" Harry asked, meeting those dark crimson eyes that belonged to the most powerful Dark Lord of the age.

"Because I'm fascinated by you Harry, and you're powerful, very powerful, we could do great things together." Tom replied, meeting his gaze.

"What if I stop 'fascinating' you?" Harry retorted back. Tom chuckled.

"My dear Harry, you could never stop fascinating me," Tom's gaze shifted to his mouth.

He bent down, and captured Harry's lips into his.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening! Here was the man who had, only a few moments ago, tried to kill him in this dark, cold place. And now, well the man was kissing him! And, to his own amazement he was kissing back!

Riddle's tongue took the submission hungrily and dove deeper into his mouth, expertly dominating his tongue while delivering playful nips and licks to his mouth.

Harry felt strange. On the one hand he was enjoying himself immensely, but on the other hand he knew what he was doing was horribly out of place. He felt a tug, deep within his being, his _soul_ that urged him to accept the man, urged him to put himself completely in Riddle's hands. But then his logical mind came to remind him just who exactly he was kissing.

But…what about what Riddle said?

As Riddle's hands explored his waist, he thought of what the older man had said. It was true. His reputation would be tarnished; no one would look at him the same again. They had come to except him as the hero who knew no bounds; someone who they could count on to come back from battle unscathed and unharmed.

But now…now he would have to return with Ginny in his arms.

Dead.

As his body urged him to respond to Riddle, he knew that he had never, never felt so good in his life. Never had he experienced the want, the need from anybody, like this.

He made his decision.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as Tom allowed a moment for air.

"I, Harry," Tom purred, "am showing you exactly just how interesting you are to me."

He need not say anymore.

Harry grabbed Tom's neck and pushed him down, meeting his lips expectantly. Riddle smirked against Harry's lips when he saw how eagerly his wanted his tongue to meet with his. Hands explored each others bodies as both wizards tugged at each others robes, not allowing their lips to escape their embrace. Harry's robes fell to the ground as Tom's followed suit. Soon both were naked, with random articles of clothing throw haphazardly along the cold stone floor.

Tom lifted Harry and ravished his mouth while putting him softly on the ground.

Harry hissed as the icy floor met his back, but soon forgot it as he watched Riddle make his way _down._

"What are you-?

"Tut Tut Potter, you'll see." Riddle grabbed Harry's throbbing member and began to slowly pump his hand up and down. Harry shivered as Riddle's mouth made contact with his skin.

Expert hands began to pump faster and faster; Riddle proved his worth when his tongue and mouth began to work around Harry's member. Harry almost cried in ecstasy as Tom licked and sucked him. It didn't take long for Harry to give himself up to Riddle, screaming his name, hearing it echo back across the Chamber.

"Fuck…Tom…"

"That's the plan Harry."

Tom kissed his way up Harry's leg, moving up from his stomach to his mouth. Harry used the opportunity to grab Riddle's member and pump it, rubbing his thumb over the head. Riddle moaned in satisfaction, allowing Harry to kiss his neck and bite his shoulder as he worked his cock.

"Enough of this," Tom suddenly growled, grabbing Harry, turning him around and pushing him against the floor. Harry was caught by surprise, but the look of pure lust in Tom's eye put him slightly at ease. Tom shifted Harry's legs and began rubbing his member against his opening.

"This will hurt a bit Harry." Tom warned, grabbing his wand and muttering something under his lips. Harry felt something wet in his opening and soon found one of Riddle's fingers working its way through. He moaned, enjoying the strange, new sensation.

"You like that Harry?" Tom asked, putting another finger in. He smirked as he watched Harry gasp in pleasure.

"Yes!" Harry hissed, putting his head back.

"Then you'll enjoy this even more." Tom said, taking his fingers out. Harry whimpered at that but soon quieted down when he saw what was in store for him.

Tom grabbed him, rubbing his cock against Harry's opening before thrusting it in. Harry gasped; never before had he felt so…._good._ It hurt, it was utterly painful at first, but he could not deny his pleasure as Tom's cock thrust deeper and deeper into him, following a slow arithmetic pattern before moving hard and fast, demanding lust from him.

"You like this Harry? You like me fucking you?" Tom growled, thrusting in deeper.

"Yes!" Harry cried, thrusting his lower body up. Tom moaned and thrust faster, meeting in time with Harry's shift's forward and backward.

"Who do you belong to Harry?" Tom asked. One look at his eyes told Harry he was about to release at any moment, Harry wasn't so far himself.

"You!" Harry replied, panting.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he came as Tom penetrated deeply within him.

"Fuck! Tom!" He cried as Tom made a few final thrusts and came as well.

"Fuck…Potter…" he cried in defeat, thrusting hard then letting go of him and falling to the floor beside him.

Tom and Harry panted; they lay there for a few minutes before Harry turned to Tom and smiled.

Tom smiled back.

He softly caressed Harry's cheek, making the boy close his eyes slowly. He felt Tom make his way closer and put an arm around his waist. His body, his mind, his soul felt at ease. He didn't know why but he felt as though now he were a part of Tom Riddle; as though now he were fully his. He did not know what he was going to do now or what he was going to face. What he did know though, was that he enjoyed Tom hands immensely as they caressed his skin.

"Relax Harry," Tom whispered, and he did, leaning in to his touch.

At least now, he knew he belonged.

* * *

Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! More reviews equal more one-shots!

~prongs-risque


End file.
